The present invention relates to an endoscopic surgery apparatus for performing treating operation on a region of interest in a body cavity of a patient by using an endoscope having an insertion section inserted into the body cavity in combination with the treating tools.
The treating procedure for performing treating operation on a region of interest in the body cavity of a patient has been conventionally carried out by using treating tools in connection with the endoscope. JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION NO. 54-136780 discloses the surgery technology as will be set out below. That is, an insertion guide tool having a plurality of passageways is inserted into the body cavity of the patient and an endoscope and treating tools are individually inserted into the passageways. And the insertion section of the endoscope and insertion section of the treating tool are introduced into the body cavity of the patient and, in the body cavity of the patient, the insertion section of the endoscope and insertion section of the treating tool are led to a diseased region from a different direction and, by doing so, treatment is performed on the diseased region.
According to the conventional technique of the KOKAI, a relative position between the insertion section of the endoscope and the insertion section of the treating tool in the body cavity of the patient is set and both the insertion section of the endoscope and the insertion section of the treating tool are readily led to the diseased region.
Since, however, the insertion section of the endoscope and insertion section of the treating tool are separately introduced into the cavity of the patient past the associated passageways in the insertion guide tool, these insertion sections of the endoscope and treating tool are brought close to each other, so that a relative positional relation is likely to be restricted to a narrow range. If, for example, the insertion sections of the endoscope and treating tool are set to a diseased region in the stomach, then their relative position is improperly displaced. And there has been some inconvenience of encountering difficulty, in the proper treatment of a diseased region, such as the cutting off of the diseased region.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide an endoscopic surgery apparatus which can lead an endoscope and treating means or the treating means to a diseased region properly and readily and positively perform treatment on the diseased region.
The above-mentioned object of the present invention can be achieved by the invention as will be set out. That is, the present invention provides an endoscopic surgery apparatus for performing treatment operation on a diseased region in a body cavity of a patient by using an endoscope inserted into the body cavity of the patient and having an insertion section with at least an observation system, that is, using treating tools in combination with the endoscope, the apparatus comprising an observation device having the endoscope; first and second treating tools used in combination with the endoscope and having an insertion section; a distance adjusting device for adjusting a relative distance between at least one pair of an insertion section of the endoscope, an insertion section of the first treating tool, and an insertion section of the second treating tool in a direction substantially orthogonal with an axial direction of the insertion section of the endoscope; and an operation device for remotely operating the distance adjusting device.
According to the endoscopic surgery apparatus, it is possible to readily and positively perform treatment operation by leading an insertion section of the endoscope serving as an observation means and insertion sections of treating means having, for example, a different treating function or a plurality of treating functions to a diseased region from a different direction.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.